fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
CENSORED
WIP Summary CENSORED (O-03-89) is an ambiguous Abnormality from the franchise Lobotomy Corporation. Its true form is hidden away by 'Censored' bars and its true appearance has not been described. While in containment, it appears as a towering tall vertical censored bar with several horizontal bars around it. When breaching, it takes on a form similar to a horse made of censor bars, though its form shifts once more when attacking. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C to possibly 8-A, likely far higher Name: CENSORED, O-03-89 Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Can induce insanity by presence alone alongside regular attacks), Life Manipulation, Absorption (Can consume and heal off of consumed enemies), Summoning (Can create more minions of itself), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (White and Black damage counts as the former while Pale damage counts as the latter), Resistance to Physical damage (Reduces all physical damage taken) Attack Potency: At least Large Building to possibly Multi City-Block level (Should be far above Aleph Class Scorched Girl who can encompass a room with her explosions. The Mountain of Smiling Bodies need at least a Large Bomb to encompass a department in order to be suppressed not killed. Aleph Class Apocalypse Bird shook the whole facility with its steps), likely far higher (Due to being an Aleph Class/Top rank Abnormality), Ignores conventional durability (Via Insanity Inducement) Speed: At least peak human, possibly far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown, can likely lift its own body. Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building to possibly Multi City-Block level (Should be comparable to most Aleph-Classes), likely far higher (As an Aleph Abnormality, should be able to take a lot of damage. Can resist conventional damage) Stamina: Likely very high like all other Aleph Class Abnormalities. Range: Very short. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. It seems to wander around just on its own. Weaknesses: None notable. Technically takes more damage from mental attacks (Receives a x1.2 modifier in-game). Vulnerable but not weak to soul-based attacks (Receives a x1.0 modifier in-game) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regular Attacks - Its regular attacks deal not just physical damage but mental damage. Reproduction/Consumption - Whenever it consumes an employee or corpse, it heals a portion of its health and is able to form a new lesser version of itself. This one has lesser stats but the process of doing this is enough to deal fatal mental damage to those nearby and drive them insane, even if they were Lvl 5 in terms of scale. Appearance - The reason for the existence of CENSORED's abilities are because of its sheer insanity-inducing presence. *Any recorded attempts about it can cause severe mental damage and corruption to both speakers and listeners *A systematic blur/filter has to be placed over it in order to ensure the overseeing manager would not go insane. To compare a filter is already set up to avoid driving the current manager insane. This also means a competent manager (The Protagonist) is unable to process seeing them. *An apathetic high-level Employee, likely Lvl 5, with the highest level of resistance to recognition decay/insanity still became unhinged and unable to move. *Just holding an EGO weapon made from it and looking at it for 3 seconds is enough to make most feel sick, even Lvl 5 employees Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Monsters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8 Category:Lob Corp characters